1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical cable adapters or connectors for connecting optical cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical connectors are used to detachably connect optical cables or an optical cable and another optical device in an optical communication system. The optical connector comprises a plug to be connected to an end of the optical cable and an adapter for detachably holding the plug. The adapter is attached to an outer panel of equipment, such as an exchange, under downwardly tilted condition so as to prevent a high-power laser from entering the operator""s eye upon connection of the plug into the adapter.
An example of such adapter attachment is disclosed in Japanese patent application Kokai Nos. 10-239530 and 2000-147269.
As FIG. 14 shows, a plurality of or four adapters 1 are attached to the outer panel 3 of equipment 2 under downwardly tilted condition. Each adapter occupies a separate space for attachment, keeping the mount density low. The separate attachment of the respective adapters 1 requires much labor in addition to the labor of making the outer panels by bending.
Thus, there was proposed a multiple type adapter 5 consisting of a plurality of adapter sections 4 as shown in FIG. 15.
However, the lowest adapter section 6 of the multiple type adapter 5 is retreated toward the inside of the equipment 2 so deep that the space of the equipment 2 is wasted, reducing the mount density inside the equipment. In addition, it is difficult to perform plugging operation for the lowest adapter section 6.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an optical cable adapter or connector capable of protecting the operator""s eye from laser upon plugging, making the plugging operation easy, and increasing the mount density.
According to the invention there is provided an optical cable adapter or connector to which a plurality of optical cable plugs are detachably connected, which comprises a plurality of adapter or connector sections integrally formed and arranged in a plane of a panel; a plurality of plugging cavities provided in said adapter or connector sections, one for each section, so as to extend at an acute angle with said plane for receiving said optical cable plugs.
It is preferred that said adapter or connector sections are arranged in a stepped fashion. The adapter or connector sections are separated by partition walls. The plugging cavities are adapted to receive two-prong plugs. The adapter or connector further comprises a pair of flange sections obliquely extending from opposite ends of said adapter or connector for securing said adapter or connector.
According to the invention, entrance of the light into the operator""s eye is prevented. Plugging to the adapter is made easy.